


Sugar Sweet Mornings

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, jerejean, sue me, this is literally just fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: I just went to my last college class today (for a while anyway) & finished the first part of my degree! Finals were hell on earth as usual. Anyway I've been having a lot of jerejean feels lately?? I just need safe n happy Jerejean





	Sugar Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I just went to my last college class today (for a while anyway) & finished the first part of my degree! Finals were hell on earth as usual. Anyway I've been having a lot of jerejean feels lately?? I just need safe n happy Jerejean

It's late in the night — or early in the morning, he does not know anymore. The mattress beneath him is soft and forgiving on his sore muscles. Although, the soreness is good because it comes from the hours of practice. It is dark in the room, he is just able to make out the shapes of the furniture. The mini fridge holding his protein shakes and the bureau that Jeremy perpetually trips over on his way to the bathroom. Jean is content to lie here and listening to the soft hitching in Jeremy's breathing as he sleeps. They are tangled up in a way he is quickly becoming accustomed to — legs and hands and heartbeats — a mess of warmth and comfort that threatens to overwhelm him at times. His free arm is above them, reaching over to sift fingers through the sandy blonde of Jeremy's bangs. He is a very heavy sleeper. Like a puppy, Jean thinks.

He doesn't realize how long it's been until the sun starts to rise. He knows this from the window beside the bed. The sunlight filters through the curtains, dappling the pastel yellow sheets. He can see Jeremy now and proceeds to map the bridge of his nose and the fan of his eyelashes over blush cheeks. He really is beautiful, Jean thinks, in a way that makes him ache. Everything is easy at the moment, being able to see him and not worry about what is so plainly written across his face.

Jeremy stirs and Jean's hand doesn't falter in his hair. He huffs out a breath and draws his bottom lip in to moisten it. His eyes slowly open, noticing Jean's gaze and waking up a bit more rapidly.

"Good morning," he murmurs, voice rough with sleep, eyes perking with the smile he gives him. Jean's heart does a flip at that smile the way it always has. Even before they were together, that smile made him feel things he didn't know existed.

"Morning," he says back. Jeremy's hand that has managed to cling to his through the night squeezes around his fingers gently. He hums, snuggling closer until his nose brushes against Jeans throat. Jean's hand is forced to move to the back of his head and play with the short hairs at his nape. It is not a bad development.

"Breakfast?" Jeremy asks, breath hot against Jean's sensitive skin. It sends pleasant goosebumps over his back. Jean ignores the groaning of his own stomach and wraps both arms around Jeremy, sinking down to envelop him. Jeremy's newly freed hand slides over the dip in his side and pulls him closer.

"Want to stay here with you." For once not feeling like he's ripped a part of armor off and taken skin with it. It doesn't leave him bare, it only leaves him feeling closer to Jeremy. If Jeremy's lips pressing into his neck says anything, he agrees wholeheartedly.

"For how long?" Jeremy asks just to see what he will say. He will stay until Jean pushes him away. Always.

"Forever," Jean says decidedly. Jeremy huffs a laugh into his skin. The distance between the silk of his mouth and Jean's pulse point is nonexistent. Every brush of them sends Jean into a soft, mushy place of feeling like he's high.

"Deal. Just too bad there's no room service."

"We can order pizza."

"It's breakfast, babe," Jeremy says, nipping at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Jean smiles over the top of Jeremy's head.

"Would you like me to make you waffles, _mon soleil_?" Jean asks, accent lilting in a way that makes Jeremy flush warmly all over. He pulls back to look at him.

"Yeah right, I know this a ploy to get _me_ to make waffles." Jeremy accuses, but he's smiling. They both know Jean isn't the best cook and waffles are Jeremy's specialty anyway.

"Are you offering? I'll have chocolate chips in mine, please." He gives him a smile that Jeremy would call pretty but Jean wouldn't acknowledge. Jeremy leans in for a kiss, for a _hello_ for an _I love you._ He stays pressed to Jean for long moments, breathing steadily through his nose in a test to see how long they must kiss before they melt into one being. Then he rolls out of the bed, set to put on his horrible _kiss the cook_ apron that Laila got him in a prank secret Santa last Christmas. Jeremy is pulled to a stop when Jean doesn't release his hand. He turns around to see the hold up. One look at Jean apparently answers all his questions because it brings a knowing smile to his face as he leans over the bed.

"You are–" Jean feels hot all over from beginning this and not being able to find the right words. _Everything, my world, my reason to get up in the morning_. He can't feel anything except for the inexorable rush of his blood, the beat of his heart, the devotion seeped into his bones for this boy.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy says softly, eyes searching his face. Jean comes back to the present and nods.

"Yes. I just love you, is all." That's not all. Not even close, but it's all he knows how to say for now. Jeremy smiles, tilting his chin for a kiss. He sucks Jeans bottom lip between his own lightly, warmly.

"I love you too, _mon amour_." Jeremy's pink lips twist into a smile at the end. He kisses Jean's nose and then his forehead for good measure. "Waffles, yeah?" He asks, not sure if Jean needs him to stay awhile.

"Chocolate chip waffles," Jean agrees. He tightens his hold on Jeremy's hand so that he can lift him up and out of bed like an old man. Like he inevitably will. When he's standing, he twines his arm around Jeremy's so that they have to practically shuffle to the kitchen but neither mind because they get to be pressed this close as long as they want with no one to stop them. When Jeremy has to let go to make the waffles Jean sits on the counter next to the stove and talks about his dream. It was actually a good one. He and Jeremy had surprised Kate - Jeremy's little sister with Disneyland tickets. The three of them spent the day there and not once was Jean afraid.

In the present, when Jeremy taps his finger to the tip of his nose dotting powdered sugar, he leans in to kiss it away. Farther down, he slots their mouths together with the taste on his tongue. As Jean chases it he knows that this is enough. Love is enough for him.


End file.
